


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（5）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（5）

两个小时异常漫长，佐助靠在门上眯眼看鸣人坐在马桶上一次又一次接收电击，眼泪就像忘关闸了的水龙头流个不停，阴茎红肿到什么也射不出，身体只能进行反射性的抽搐。  
他看着鸣人，给自己撸射了两次。等鸣人瘫在马桶上，整个人已经被刺激到完全失去意识后。  
佐助走进鸣人，把他大腿抬起来，露出糜烂不堪艳红的后穴。他把手指插进去，指尖根本触及不到跳蛋，只能感受到炽热的肉壁柔软的包裹着手指，显然已经被跳蛋玩松了。  
佐助蹙眉，他点开跳蛋屏幕，让它自己退出来。  
惩罚任务时限已到，系统并没有什么异议，自己乖乖退了出来。  
跳蛋退出来的时候，夹着鸣人前列腺的U形口慢慢松开，在穴内重新变成原先的模样。  
佐助看到鸣人昏迷的身体在这样的过程中，被迫开始痉挛。  
他只好按着鸣人的腿，等跳蛋在穴口展露身形，银色的圆球慢慢撑开穴口，退出后发出一声“啵”的声音。  
佐助单手握住尚且温热的跳蛋，把它放到一旁的洗手台上。随后为鸣人清洗了身体抱回床上，又把洗手间收拾好才算结束。

已经晚上十一点半，鸣人躺在床上沉沉的睡着。佐助坐在窗前，皎白的月光顺着窗户洒入这间房屋，显得格外静谧。  
他侧头，将衣扣解开，露出白皙却并不单薄的身体，慢慢躺在了鸣人身旁。  
佐助看着鸣人的睡颜，对方金色的睫毛还有些湿润。他凑上前亲吻鸣人的眉心，嘴角勾起一抹满意的笑容。  
“晚安，吊车尾。”

 

“嗡——亲爱的宿主（调教者），早上好。”  
“因宿主此前没有设定要求，系统将开始随机生成第三次任务。”  
“环境检测中……任务生成。”  
“本次任务为宿主奖励性任务。”  
“尊敬的宿主，当前为调教第三天：临近休息日，您的小奴隶将穿上女装下体真空与您进行约会。”  
“完成任务后，夜晚人体盛宴将等待您的光临。”  
“任务失败后，调教对象将在随机地点随机时间进行前列腺电击，并伴随马眼棒按摩。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：10：00：00。”

第二天清晨，还未完全清醒，宇智波佐助就听见系统发布了新的内容。  
他侧过身子，鸣人还没醒，他四肢缠在佐助身上，嘴角口水浸湿了枕巾，十分不拘小节。  
佐助打开手机，时间是周六早上六点，确实是休息日。  
他小心地扒开鸣人，打开一旁的衣柜，里面赫然放了一件女装。  
未来的科技已经能做到这种程度了吗……  
宇智波佐助观察这件女装，它是一件粉白的连衣裙，下裙摆堪堪停在大腿中间，是一个危险的长度。只需要拿手轻轻撩开，或者一阵风吹过，下体就能完全暴露在空气当中。  
可爱而性感。  
紧挨着连衣裙十分贴心的放了遮喉咙的粉色颈环，金色假发，修饰腿型的白色渔网袜和一双不算高的粉白色高跟鞋。  
佐助挑眉：“服务倒是挺周到。”

洗漱完之后鸣人还没有醒来，显然昨晚的事情让他精疲力尽。  
佐助没有打扰他，他了解过这是一个奖励性任务，任务限制放得很宽松。  
简而言之，只要鸣人穿上这件衣服，约会的地点是由佐助来定的。也就是说，就算约会地点订在这座公寓，任务也是圆满完成的。  
大概是惩罚任务后给予的甜枣？  
鸣人昨晚睡觉的时候是裸睡，因而给他上药并不算麻烦。  
银色跳蛋不愧是未来科技产品，就算昨晚把鸣人折腾的哭爹喊娘，今天小穴也只是轻微的红肿，完全没有昨晚任务刚结束时那样糜烂不堪。  
佐助将药膏挖出来，轻轻探到鸣人穴口，轻柔缓慢地插了进去。  
整个过程十分小心翼翼，鸣人仅仅从鼻尖哼了一下，便没了动静，任由佐助摆弄。  
湿热的小穴俨然没有昨晚的松弛，恢复了肉壁应有的弹性。穴肉紧致而缠腻地包裹着佐助的手指，清凉的药膏抹在穴肉上，被手指搅到哪里都是。  
退出时佐助滚动喉咙，坏心眼的在鸣人不算深的凸起上用指甲刮了一下。  
快感瞬间从尾椎蔓延到神经，鸣人闭眼皱着眉头，从鼻间发出一声哼哼。他抓着床单，金发凌乱地散在床上。  
鸣人“唔”了一声，挣扎着睁开眼睛。迷茫之时，那双水雾眼睛无辜又脆弱。  
他撑着床靠在枕头上，下体的清凉让鸣人极其自然地伸手往下摸——  
“！！！！”

鸣人彻底清醒，他强忍着双腿的无力走到浴室冲澡洗漱，等脸上看不到一点倦意后才打开浴室门。  
佐助正在整理房间，把被子折成方块放在床上。  
注意到浴室动静，他扭头，看见鸣人正赤裸着身体，头上还滴着水，愣在原地盯着他。  
“怎么了？”佐助问。  
鸣人缓过神，他摆了摆手，“没事啊……”  
“那赶快穿衣服，早餐已经做好了。”佐助指了指衣柜，让鸣人注意到它。  
“今天的任务有看到吗？就是这个。”  
“嗯……”鸣人有些别扭地回应他。

鸣人是在浴室冲澡的时候想起来今天还有任务这一茬的，他扫视完任务后，十分烦躁地抵着墙壁一下一下磕着头。  
女装什么的……到底还要我多破廉耻啊？  
还有给佐助的人体盛宴？到底什么意思？  
总之，在他无奈接受现实后，心情复杂地从浴室走了出来。  
佐助在他头上放了一块毛巾，替鸣人擦了几下就交给鸣人自己做了。  
温热的胸膛抵在鸣人后背的时候，不知为何，鸣人的心脏狠狠跳动了一下。  
明明之前也有被佐助擦过头发的……  
这次为什么感觉这么奇怪？

把头发擦干，鸣人甩了甩头发，才看向那身装扮十分合他口味但他死都没想到他有一天会穿上的连衣裙。  
他看到下摆的时候皱起眉头：“太短了吧？”  
“确实有点。”佐助说。  
他看着鸣人虽然不情愿但一点点将衣服套上去，说：“在你穿衣服的时候，顺便讨论一下约会地点吧？”  
“喂！谁要跟佐助你约会啊！”鸣人涨红着脸将衣服套了上去，大声道：“是任务啊任务的说！”干嘛说得那么暧昧……  
“怎么说都好。”佐助并没有反驳他，“如果鸣人你不想大风一刮就暴露的话，还是认真的思考一下吧？”  
“嗯……”鸣人开始套白色的渔网袜，它裆部是分开的，并不影响真空，而露眼设计让这双本就瘦长好看的腿显得格外性感。  
鸣人陷入思考，摩挲下巴：“反正不能是室外。”  
“……废话。”佐助拿起颈环，帮鸣人戴了上去，纤细的脖颈被颈环衬托得更加精巧。  
“那就……桌球、网吧、电玩城什么的？”  
鸣人并没有意识到约会地点是有BUG的，因为惩罚任务太过恐怖，使他没有过多思考发布任务的可能性，而把这场约会认真的看待。  
“那里人那么多，不怕出现什么意外吗？”佐助没有让自己喜欢的人被人看到的绿帽情节，之前学校任务是强制性没有什么办法，如今可并不一样。  
到底没有听鸣人的建议，佐助说：“私人影院好了，我记得附近就有一家。”  
“既然你都定好了干嘛还问我！”

鸣人戴上假发，穿上高跟鞋，看着镜子里的自己格外别扭。  
虽然长得还行，鸣人并不是雌雄莫辩的长相。他的轮廓弧度一眼就能被人辨认出是男生，要是走在大街上说不准还要被人骂是变态。  
佐助却并不这么认为，他望着一脸不情愿坐在对面吃着早饭的鸣人，眼神幽深。  
金色的长发很好地柔和了鸣人脸部轮廓，天蓝色的眼眸又大又亮，看起来格外可爱。他细窄的腰被裙子掐出，小麦色的长腿被白色渔网袜包裹，性感而具有域外风情。  
“出门的时候戴上口罩就好了。”佐助安慰鸣人，拿出纸巾自然地替他擦嘴角。  
他俊秀的面孔带着浅浅的笑意，精致的面容眉眼温柔。  
鸣人愣住神，不顾心中乱蹦的心跳，抓住佐助的手。  
佐助愣住：“怎么了？”  
“佐助啊，女装这种事情，果然还是你更适合嘛……”鸣人感慨道。  
宇智波佐助的脸一瞬间黑如煤炭。  
“闭嘴，白痴。”  
“切。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读


End file.
